Megaman x Bass Part 1: Bass' uncontrollable feelings
by Alex433
Summary: One of my more complete stories, part 1 is complete, but part 2 will be a while, each part will have 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Megaman x Bass

 **Bass' uncontrollable feelings**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Rock, someone's at the door." Roll shouts after she hears a familiar knocking pattern. "I think it's Bass."

Megaman walks over to the door, & before opening it he says- "You didn't have to shout, I was only a room away." He then opens the door to no surprise sees Bass.

"Heey dude, how are you?" Bass asks loudly while patting Megaman on the head.

"Umm, can you stop that Bass?" Megaman asks in an irritated tone. "ok calm down, so, your sister is still out here?"

Megaman looks over at his sister & back at Bass. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Bass starts to blush & then scratches his head. "Well, umm, I need to talk to you"

Roll then picks up her laptop & gets up "you may not like what he's gonna say, or maybe even DO"

Megaman snaps his head at roll. "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Umm, nothing" Roll says before exiting the room.

"So, uh, wanna sit down? I'll go get us some E-Tanks real quick" Megaman says awkwardly before quickly heading to the kitchen  
Bass sits down on the couch looking around. 'I wonder if I'll be able to make my move tonight' He thinks as he stares at a strangely out of place candle on the coffee table.

"Hey, I found a pack of cherry flavored ones" Megaman says as he walks in & sits down next to bass.

Bass then takes a can & slowly sips at it. "Umm, Megaman" He says really quietly.

"Yea?" Megaman replies.

"Umm, I... uhh" Bass starts to shake causing some of his drink to spill.

Megaman looks at Bass with a concerned look on his face. "Uhh, are you ok?"  
Bass looks up at megaman & starts to blush 'Shit, why does he have to be so damn cute' he thinks before saying "Uhh, yea, w, why don't we watch some TV?" While he frantically searches for the remote as if he were looking for a water hose to put out a fire, & the fire being his urge to kiss his friend who is right next to him.

"Uhh, I can just go over to the TV & turn it on, rush kinda ate the remote a week ago" Megaman says before getting up to turn the TV on

Bass freezes after noticing Megaman's really nice ass. 'So round, & firm looking' Bass thinks to himself as Megaman bends over to push the power button on the TV.

Bass' train of thought was broken when Megaman asked- "So, what do you wanna watch, uhh, why is your nose bleeding?" Bass replies with- "UHH, t. . the air is dry, yea that's it" as he quickly grabs some tissues & stuffs his nose.

"So, uhh, what do you wanna watch?" Megaman asks again.  
Bass thumbs through the TV guide on the coffee table, "Uhh, how about our show?"

Megaman grabs the TV guide & looks at the time slot for the Megaman TV show "No way, I look fat in that episode" Megaman replies in a sassy tone.

Bass looks at Megaman in a slightly annoyed tone. "Huh? I haven't noticed" But truthfully he did notice, but not that he was fat, but he DID notice Megaman's very nice curves.

Megaman flipped through the channels & lands on some talk show. "Now here's a good show, see, that idiot with the not so red hair says stupid crap while the guests actually say funny things" He says as he sits down.

Bass continues to think to himself. 'Maybe I can get Elec man to fake a power outage & then light that candle, but then, what if I wimp out again?'

"Hey bass, are you hungry?" Bass doesn't respond

IN BASS' MIND

"Are you hungry for me Bass?" Megaman looks up at bass while on all fours on a big soft bed with a naughty look in his face.  
"Oh yes" Bass proceeds to climb into bed & lick Megaman's ass.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Bass is licking the opening of an E-Tank can. "Umm, hello?" Megaman nudges Bass.

Bass snaps back into reality. "WHAT?!" Bass jolts & looks at Megaman.  
"Umm, are you feeling ok?" Megaman asks in a concerned tone as he stares into Bass' eyes.

"Uhh, yea, I think I just need some air" Bass walks out to the balcony on the other side of the living room 'What is wrong with me, why can't I just say those simple words?' Bass thinks to himself as he looks out into the night sky.

Megaman soon joins Bass on the balcony with a couple hot pockets "Can we talk Bass?"

Bass looks over at Megaman. "Uhh, s, sure, what about?"  
Megaman puts the food on a table on the balcony & replies with- "Well, you've been acting very strange around me, can you let me know if something's bothering you? I'll understand"

Bass looks away from Megaman. "It's not that simple for me right now"  
"Uhh, if you like Roll, then it's not that big of a deal so ling as you aren't all grabby" Megaman says between bites of his hot pocket.

Bass starts to gag "Oh my god, ew, why would I like her?"

"I don't know, so what is it then?" Megaman asks with a confused look frozen on his face.

Bass looks down at the street below. "Well, you weren't to far off the mark with what you said"

"Uhh, what exactly do you mean?" Megaman asks while finishing his hot pocket.

Bass looks straight into megaman's eyes. "Well, I. . . uhh . . . . I" Bass wraps his arms around Megaman & kisses him.

Megaman starts to blush. 'what's happening? Has he been wanting to tell me he loves me?' He thinks.

Bass quickly pulls away & looks at the ground. "I. . I'm sorry"  
Megaman looks at bass "What do you mean?"

"You must hate me now" Bass says as he starts to tear up.

Megaman moves closer to Bass. "No I don't. I. . kind of. . Maybe feel. . . the same way" he says as he looks down while blushing.

Bass looks over at Megaman with one eyebrow raised "Y, you're kidding."  
"Why would I be kidding?" Megaman asks.  
Bass looks back down at the city street. "Well, I don't know why anyone would like me, except for treble, he's programmed to like me. But you, what could you possibly see in me?"

Megaman inches closer to Bass. "Well I find your dominating attitude very attractive, & I hear you're a softie."

Bass starts to blush. "I am NOT a softie" Bass snaps, & then looks away

"Well, for a guy like you, you are pretty sweet, even though you aren't acting like it right now"

"Ok, how the hell am I sweet?" Bass asks in a pissy tone after turning back to face Megaman.

Megaman scratches his hand & looks down at the floor. "Well, the way you held me when you kissed me was comforting"

Bass' face turns bright red. "R, really? I've never had anyone think that of me before."

Megaman leans into Bass. "I'm really tired."

Bass wraps his arms around Megaman & kisses him.

"EEEEEWWW" Roll screams making Megaman jump. "I did NOT just see that, that's gross

Bass aims his buster at Roll. "You shut the hell up right now you bitch"

"Bass, don't be so harsh" Megaman says in a scared tone.

Bass lowers his buster. "But she's being an ignorant bitch."

"I heard you Bass." Roll says in a sassy tone.

Bass walks up to roll & whispers. "If you ever say any thing like the shit you just said, I will have you dismantled. DON'T doubt my sources & connections"

"Whatever, I just don't get how two guys can ACTUALLY fall in love" Roll says as she walks away.

Megaman walks up to Bass & wraps his arms around him. "So, what do you wanna do now?

Bass' eyes light up. "I can think of a few things" Bass says in a flirty tone as he grabs Megaman's ass.

Megaman's face turns red as he feels Bass' fingers slowly getting closer to his hole. "D, do you really wanna do that?" Megaman asks quietly.

"Well, only if you're comfortable with it" Bass says while slowly loosening his grip on Megaman's firm ass.

Megaman slowly pushes Bass away. "How about you stay the night in my room & see how things go from there, ok?"

"Ok." Bass mumbles reluctantly.

"Yay." Megaman says with a smile. "Let me just get your sleeping area set up, & I'll call you when it's ready." Megaman then skips upstairs.

'I guess I can wait.' Bass thinks just before spotting the candle from earlier. "I'm giving Elec man a call."


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman x Bass

 **Bass' uncontrollable feelings**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Bass Takes out his phone & scrolls through his contacts until he reaches a Elecman's number with a picture next to it of Elecman twerking "Ok, here goes" Bass taps the number & waits a few seconds.

Elecman soon picks up. "Hey hey, how are things?"

Bass scratches the back of his head. "Uhh, well, I kinda need you to cause a power outage."

"But why?" Elecman asks.

Bass pauses for a second before continuing. "Well, I uhh, I'm trying to set a. . . certain mood."

"I gotcha, Just give me a minute, but remember, I can't only affect your house." Elec man replies

"Uhh actually, I kinda want you to, knock out the power around. . . . Megaman's house." Bass says slowly & quietly.

Elec man suddenly gets loud. "Are you saying you're trying to get with Megaman? I mean, It's not really any business of mine, but, he's just so childish"

Bass starts to blush. "Just do it."

"Ok, It'll take a few." Elecman hangs up.

"Bass, I got the bed set up" Megaman says as he comes back downstairs.

"Cool, so, how is it set up?" Bass asks with one eyebrow raised.

Megaman takes Bass' hand & leads Bass up to his room. "Here it is" Megaman walks Bass into his room

The first thing Bass notices is that Elecman is right about Megaman being childish.

The bed is covered in stuffed animals, there's a nightlight plugged in, & there are Cutesy toys on the shelves. "Umm, this is quite a set up you have here" Bass says while thinking- 'Is this seriously the same Megaman who defeated Dr. Wily? I can't believe Dr. Light had all this crap put in'

"Do you like it?" Megaman asks as he climbs under the covers. "It's nice to come home to a comfy room at night."

Bass doesn't want to hurt Megaman's feelings to he just answers with- "Well, it's not bad" Bass looks around the room some more. "So, uhh, where do I sleep?" Bass asks.

Megaman pats the spot on the bed next to him. "You can sleep here silly" Megaman says while giggling a little bit.

"Um, ok." Bass starts to blush as he walks over to Megaman's bed. "So, um, can we. . . uhh. . Cuddle?"

"Well, that was the plan." Megaman answers.

Bass freezes for a few seconds before climbing into bed with Megaman. "So, uhh, this is happening" Bass says awkwardly as his face turns bright red.

Megaman huddles up against Bass & says. "Hold me tight."

Bass does so & wraps his arms around Megaman. "Are you comfy?"

Megaman yawns & says in a soft voice- "Yes."

Suddenly the power goes out. "AAHHHH, HELP, I CAN'T SEE" Megaman shouts as he jumps up & tries to find the light switch.

Bass gets up, walks over to Megaman & holds him. "Everything's gonna be ok, just calm down."

"But, I'm scared of the dark." Megaman wimpers.

'Seriously, It's getting really hard to believe this is the same Megaman that kicked my ass 5 years ago' Bass walks Megaman downstairs & says- "I think there's something down here we can use."

Megaman stays close to Bass. "ok."

"Here we go." Bass lights the candle on thee coffee table "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yea." Megaman says as he lies down on the couch. "Bass can you get some blankets from my room?"

Bass climbs of top of Megaman. "Why don't I be your blanket?"

Megaman's face turns red. "Umm, what's that down there?" He says pointing at a lump on Bass' crotch.

Bass begins to grind against Megaman. "What do you think it is?"

"Oh." Megaman starts to get hard himself as he feels Bass' cock brushing against him. "I don't think we should be doing this." Megaman tries to push bass off of him.

"What are you doing?" Bass asks before pinning Megaman down.

Megaman begins to quiver. "I, I'm not comfortable with this"

Bass rubs his hand on Megaman's dick "But you're safe with me."

"But I don't feel safe." Megaman cries.

Bass quickly cover's Megaman's mouth. "Do you want your sister to hear you right now?"

Megaman shakes his head 'I don't want him here anymore, was this his whole plan? To take advantage of me?' Megaman thinks as Bass begins to kiss Megaman.

Bass pulls away slightly. "Do you really not like this?" Bass asks as he notices his partner's boner is gone.

Megaman looks into Bass' eyes. "N, no, I don't" He replies as tears form in his eyes.

Bass gets off of Megaman & sits on the opposite end of the couch "I, I'm so sorry, I had no intention of raping you, I, I just wanted to prove my love for you.

Megaman sits up & looks at the floor. "But, if you love me, why would you make such a forceful move on me?"

Bass gets up. "I don't know, I thought it was a good idea at first, but I guess not." Bass then quickly runs out.

Megaman runs to the door "HEY, WAIT, COME BACK!" Megaman shouts as Bass runs away down the sidewalk.

As Bass disappears in the darkness, Megaman slowly begins to follow him. "Damn, why did he have to run away like this' Megaman thinks to himself as he runs after Bass.

Bass runs to his apartment & locks the door, tears flowing down his face "What have I done? I made him cry. I won't ever be able to face him again after what I did."

Megaman finally makes it to Bass' apartment building. & flips the buzzer switch for Bass' unit. "Hello? Bass? Are you there? Answer me."

Bass then fires a shot at the intercom speaker & then Hides in the bath tub crying.

Megaman waits for what seemed like hours before buzzing again. "Please, can't we talk?" Soon after, Megaman storms the building & runs upstairs to Bass' apartment unit, knocks the door in, & looks around. "Bass? C, can we please talk? Please come to me."

"Leave me alone." Bass shouts from the back of the apartment.

Megaman follows Bass' voice. "If this is about earlier, I'm not angry or hurt, I just want to talk" Megaman soon reaches the bathroom where he sees Bass curled up in a ball in the bathtub

Bass quickly slides the curtain shut. "Just GO" Bass yells between sobs.

Megaman slowly walks towards bass. "Please don't be afraid, I just want to talk, you don't have to move, just talk to me." Megaman says in a comforting tone.

"O, ok, then." Bass says. "Why don't you resent me?"

Megaman freezes. "Why would I?"

Bass clears his throat. "Well, I tried to rape you, B, but I didn't mean to. I. I thought you wanted me."

Megaman sits on the toilet lid "Uh, well, I wanted to wait a while though, & it was all so fast & too much for me to process."

Bass slightly opens the curtain. "S, so you still want to be with me?"

Megaman looks over at Bass. "Well, why don't we take it slow. Ok?"

"But can I give you a bath? You look kinda dirty." Bass asks as he rubs a bit of dirt off of Megaman's knee.

Megaman starts to blush. "U, um, I don't know."

Bass stands up. "I won't grab anything you don't want me to"

Megaman gets up & steps into the tub with Bass. "Ok." Megaman kisses Bass."

Bass puts his arms around Megaman before pulling away. "Umm, so, we gotta get undressed."

Megaman steps out of the tub. "I'll head into the other room to do that."

Bass looks at megaman funny. "Umm, why? You'll be in the tub with me. Why not just undress here?"

"Oh, I guess." Megaman slowly begins to take off his metal plate.

Bass steps out of the tub & helps Megaman. "You're pretty big, even when you're not hard, Megaman." Bass says after removing the plate.

Megaman blushes even harder. "No I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are." Bass says as he starts to take off his metal plate.

Megaman's eyes widen as soon as he realizes he's about to see Bass' cock. "Uh, umm, so. . . uhh, how do we, uhh. . ."

Bass tosses his covering aside & wraps his arms around megaman. "Everything's ok, you're with me." Bass says as he guides megaman to the bathtub. "I had this tub put in specially for two." Bass says as he turns on the water. "I'm happy I get to share it with you."

Megaman's face turns completely red. As he stares at Bass' ass. "So uhh, when do we get in?"

"When the tub is full." Bass replies as he squirts bubble bath soap into the water.

Megaman walks closer to the tub. "Umm, it looks full now. Can I get in now?" Megaman asks while looking up as Bass.

"Sure." Bass says as he gets in & sits down.

"Um, ok." Megaman awkwardly steps into the tub & sits down at the opposite end of the tub.

Bass slowly inches closer to Megaman. "So, are you comfortable?"

Megaman looks down at the bubble covered water & while scratching his hand under the water. "Well, um, this is the first time I've ever taken a bath with with anyone, let alone another man." Megaman says as he slouches into the tub til only his head is visable.

Bass starts to giggle. "You look so cute."

Megaman looks away from Bass as his face turns red. "How?"

"Well. . . " Bass gets closer to Megaman. "You're awkward little smile, your eyes, & also. . . " Bass puts his arms around Megaman. "The way you blush when I tell you look cute."

Megaman jumps up. "Umm, I think I'm clean now, plus I have to get some sleep."

Bass grabs Megaman's hand. "Did I make you uncomfortable again?" Bass looks into Megaman's eyes with a scared expression.

Megaman sits back down. "I, I don't know, I want to stay here, but. . . Megaman starts to tear up. ". . . I'm just scared"

Bass leans over & kisses Megaman. After about 30 seconds, Bass says. "What do you have to be scared of?"

Megaman looks away once again. "I, I'm afraid of. . . getting pregnant."

Silence takes over for about a minute.

Bass starts to burst out laughing. "WHAT?! you seriously think you can get pregnant?!"

Megaman looks over at Bass. "What the hell's so funny?"

Bass takes a deep breath. "Robots CAN'T get pregnant."

Megaman's eyes light up. "so, you're saying. We could fuck & there would be no issues?"

Bass wraps his arms around Megaman. "Well yea, as long as you don't mind having a sore ass in the morning."

Megaman clings to Bass & whispers into his ears. "Fuck me."

 **-Random Shit-**

Me: Sorry, you'll have to wait till chapter 3 to read some hot stuff, don't give me that pissy attitude, you can wait


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman x Bass

 **Bass' uncontrollable feelings**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Megaman leans in close to Bass & whispers onto his ear. "Fuck me"

Bass starts to blush. "Y, you sure you wanna do it?"

"Yes, I'm so horny, fuck me hard." Megaman says he rubs Bass' smooth, warm body.

Bass gets up out of the tub & helps Megaman out, & Dries himself & Megaman off. "So, what do you enjoy?"

Megaman blushes again. "Well, that depends, what do you wanna do to me?" Megaman says in a lusty tone.

Bass turns Megaman around pins him to the wall & starts to grind his meaty cock against his horny partner. "Are you liking this?" Bass whispers into Megaman's ears.

Megaman moans with pleasure as Bass grinds on him. "Y, yes, but, I want to be in your bed"

Bass stops dry-humping Megaman, picks him up & carries him to a bedroom with a big comfy bed. "I'm gonna pound your ass so hard."

Megaman kisses Bass before climbing onto the bed. "I wanna taste it first."

"Sure. I'll let you taste my cock." Bass climbs onto the bed & stands over Megaman on his knees & starts rubbing his huge dick all over Megaman's face.

"oohhhh, aaahhh" Megaman moans as Bass' cock hits his face repeatedly before Bass slowly sticks it into Megaman's mouth.

"Yeah, suck it, suck on my cock Megaman." Bass thrusts his cock into Megaman's mouth

Megaman starts to choke.

Bass puts his hand on Megaman's head. "It's yummy isn't it?" Bass asks as he begins to thrust faster & faster

Megaman nods as his breathing slowly gets easier.

"Oh, fuck. Wre you sure you haven't done this before? Because you're amazing"

Megaman nods with his eyes half closed, enjoying Bass' cock.

Bass soon pulls out & gives Megaman some breathing room. "I can tell you loved that

Megaman looks up & says. "Your dick tastes great."

Bass backs up a bit & starts to lick Megaman's cock. "Your dick is really smooth."

Megaman moans as Bass continues to lick his thick cock. "Oh, oh yes."

As soon as Bass tastes a small drop of Megaman's cum, he raises head & asks- "Are you ready."

Megaman stares at Bass with a puzzled look on his face. "Ready for what?"

"For me to ram my cock into your ass." Bass then spreads Megaman's legs, making his hole visable.

A scared look forms on Megaman's face. "W, won't that, hurt?"

Bass leans in & kisses Megaman. "What's with this change in attitude? 10 minutes ago, you were all for it."

"Is there something we can use to make it not so rough?"

"One sec." Bass gets off of Megaman & pulls a blue bottle out of the night stand drawer.

"What's that?" Megaman asks.

Bass climbs back on the bed & squirts some of the clear gel onto his hand. "This is lubricant." Bass begins to rub it in Megaman's hole making him moan. "This will reduce friction, making it easier on you."

"ah, oh, oh my god, it's so cold."

Bass then asks- "Do you wanna lay like this, or do you want to be on all fours?"

Megaman puts his hands on Bass' chest. "I wanna look you in the eyes when you're plowing me."

Bass lowers himself on top of his lover. "As you wish."

Megaman moans some more as Bass rubs his cock against his tight hole.

"I have a feeling you're gonna love this." Bass whispers into Megaman's ear before slowly shoving his cock inside Megaman.

"AH, IT HURTS" Megaman cries as he feels his ass being torn

Bass continues to kiss Megaman. "The pain will go away, just relax, & loosen yourself up, it's your first time, you're ass is just really tight"

Megaman lies back & tries to relax. "G, go faster."

Bass' eyes light up with excitement. "Oh, I will." Bass picks up speed & continues to thrust into his lover's ass.

"Aahhhh, Bass, your c, ock is so, b, big &, warm." Megaman moans.

Bass continues to thrust into his lover's ass. "I, i'm about to cum."

"C, cum inside me." Megaman shouts between moans.

Bass pins Megaman down as he rams his cock all the way in. "I'm gonna. . . ." Bass' cum explodes out into Megaman's ass.

"Aaaahhhhh, It's so warm." Megaman pants as Bass' warm cum oozes out of his ass

Bass then pulls out & lies down next to his lover. "So, how was it?"

Megaman kisses Bass "It was amazing, but, I was really close before you pulled out." Megaman begins stroking his still hard cock.

Bass wraps his hand around Megaman's cock & starts to jack him off. "I'm so sorry, do you want me to suck it?

Megaman kisses bass before replying "Yes."

Bass then gets up & leans his head in towards Megaman's cock & proceeds to deepthroat him.

Megaman moans as Bass sucks hard on his dick. "mmmhh, I'm gonna-" Megaman pumps out a load all over Bass' face.

Bass raises his head. "Fuck, how did you have that much in you?"

Megaman blushes. "Umm, I don't know." He then proceeds to laugh "You look goofy."

"Well you're the one you squirted so much." Bass replies as he wipes his face off with a rag.

Megaman huddles up next to Bass. "So, do you wanna watch TV or something? I'm kinda wide awake."

Bass looks at Megaman funny. "How?! I fucked you really hard, you should be worn out."

"I'm worn out, but I don't feel like sleeping." Megaman grabs the remote & turns on the TV.

Bass puts an arm around Megaman. "Well, I guess we can for a little bit."

Megaman holds Bass tight. "So, what do you wanna watch?"

Bass hears the phone ring. "Wait a sec." Bass gets up, puts on a pair of underwear & heads out to the kitchen.

Megaman follows with a blanket wrapped around him. "Who is it?"

Bass looks at the phone. "It's Dr. Light."

Megaman freezes. "D, don't answer it."

Bass walks up to Megaman. "Relax, it'll be ok, I won't tell him what we did." Bass then answer's the phone

Megaman gets closer to hear the full conversation.

"Where is rock? Have you seen him?" Dr. Light asks in a slightly worried tone. "He never leaves without leaving a note of some kind.

Bass replies. "Calm down, he's with me."

"So, what was he doing with you?"

Bass begins to blush. "Uh, we were just hanging out"

Dr. Light calms down "Ok, well, I just wanted to let him know that he's starting school tomorrow."

Megaman takes the phone from Bass. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Hello son, as I told Bass, you're going to be heading to school tomorrow."

Megaman gets a confused look frozen on his face. "But, why?

Dr. Light replies. "Well, there are things I can't teach you that you need to learn. & since I implanted you a learned response chip, you can do so."

Megaman starts to panic. "But, won't I stick out? How will I get there?"

"Calm down Rock, everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure Bass can help you since I'm not always around." Dr. Light replies.

Bass puts his hands around Megaman. "I'll make sure you're safe"

"Ok, I guess I can give it a try." Megaman then hangs up, & turns around to face bass. "So, how do I get to school?

"We can take the bus, but you'll have to get up early, so let's get some sleep" Bass replies as he carries his tired lover to his room.

Random bullshit: YAY :D I finally finished chapter 3 I know it took me a loooong time to do so, but at least I did.


End file.
